


Sweet Taste

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Denial, Dominant!Logan, Halloween, Licking, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Sex, Submissive! Carlos, Teasing, Vampires, vampire!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween was all about candy. Kid’s wants candy even Carlos wants candy. However Logan tastes something sweeter than candy. Vamp! Logan, Rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic. Well, I wrote it a long time ago for Halloween. I know it's long before Halloween comes but hey, It's never too late for a holiday.

Title: Sweet Taste

Summary: Halloween was all about candy. Kid’s wants candy even Carlos wants candy. However Logan tastes something sweeter than candy. Vamp! Logan, Rape.

Rating: M

* * *

 

Today was October 30th. Meaning it was Halloween. The time of the year when kids dress up into something horrifyingly frightening to get some candy and teenagers do the same thing; but they prefer going those Halloween parties set up by the school or set up by somebody and hope to have some rocking band and party all night till the sun starts to rise up. You know what they say, it's an American Obon. Whatever that is?

In the infamous Palmwoods, The Halloween festivities are in the air; Cobwebs displayed over the wall, corners of the ceiling, pumpkins that were carved into horrifying expressions at the entrance of the building, even Mr. Bitters prepared candy for the kids; that is , if he ever survived being mauled alive by some kids arguing over candy. In the apartment 2J, the guys are ready for Halloween; Mrs. Knight prepared some threats for the trick-or-theaters. It was ten o' clock at the evening, usually they were asked to go to bed by now; but since its Halloween, they could go even party all night.

The two boys are dressed up for the Halloween party. Kendall was dressed up like a werewolf, while James dressed up like vampire; He even had his skin colored to make him seem pale and has fake fangs. He wants his look to be convincing but sharpening his canine teeth just ruins his image. Kendall looks at his watch on his wrist.

"Carlos! Are you ready yet?" Kendall called out to his friend.

Meanwhile, Carlos was still in his and Logan's shared room, His costume was ready on his bed, but he was still in his gray hoodie, blue slacks and gray shoes with blue shoelaces.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Carlos responded back.

He grabbed his Frankenstein top, he was about to put on his top but his hand was halt when his phone rung. He reached for his phone; it was a text message from Logan.

_Hey Carlitos, Meet me in the Palmwoods Park in 10 mins and go alone._

Carlos didn't understand what Logan's text message means he was about to compose a text message but another text message came from Logan.

_Don't worry los, I'll explain everything ;)_

Carlos felt butterflies in his stomach, to tell the truth; Carlos has a sexual turmoil. Ever since Logan and Camille broke up with her., since this is now the chance to tell how he feels about Logan but his still too afraid to be rejected by his own best friend, despite the fact that Lagan and Carlos were super close like twin brothers. So he finally decided to meet with Logan, then he can joined up with Kendall and James later.

"Uh, Second thought, you guys go ahead, I have something to take care of anyway." The Latino responded back

"Okay, just call us if you need anything." Kendall and James accepted Carlos' reason and went to the party.

Carlos waited until the guys were gone. When the pitter-patter of steps was fading, He set aside his Frankenstein costume, grabbed his phone, grabbed a chocolate, vampire-shaped cookie and bolted out of the apartment.

Carlos was at the Palmwoods Park, it's a good thing nobody is around during the Halloween night, because there's an urban legend wherein there's a vampire that only come during Halloween night, he sucks their victims dry, turned them into a vampire or just drink its blood and left. Nobody knew who the vampire is or where he came from, but it's a good thing it's an urban legend. The cold winds blow the night, the moon was in a silver crescent moon, leaves falling from the tree branches and being carried away by the winds. Carlos looked at his phone, waiting for another text message from Logan. Not long after, he received a text message from Logan.

_Come closer…_

He took a step forward. Wondering what Logan meant.

_Come on Carlitos: (Are you afraid of Logie here? Take a little step forward._

He took another step forward, but something doesn't add up, when did Logan called himself Logie? , He's been acting suspiciously for the past week before Halloween, coming home super late. The Latino knew what exactly was going on. Before he can make an escape someone grabbed him from behind, His mouth was covered by a hand that was covered by a handkerchief that something smells sweet and spicy, The Latino was struggling trying to escape the bear hug but the scent from the handkerchief start to overload his senses, his body suddenly became heavy, his cock began to twitch, his vision began to blur and his limbs began to give out on him. The stranger smirks evilly seeing the Latino weak. He turned his new possession around and put his handkerchief back to his pocket, lifted Carlos' chin to his black onyx eyes but he didn't quite get the image because of his blurry vision and his face was covered in black cloak.

"Wh-What…do you want…from me?" Carlos demanded, He was angry but his tone seems weak.

The stranger didn't reply instead he just leans and licks The Latino's lips which made Carlos shuddered in anticipation. "Me? I just wanted your sweet blood." Briefly replied by the stranger as he heads to Carlos' neck and gave it a small lick while Carlos shivered in anticipation. He sniffs briefly as he licks to taste the pure Latino blood that flows inside Carlos' veins. The Latino wants to fight back but the sensations and the scents that still flow in his system was still making him weak. The stranger opened his mouth, revealing an unusually large canine tooth and slowly leans over back to Carlos neck, slowly piercing the skin.

"Ah…Hah-Ah!?" Carlos screams in pain but his screams were covered by a handkerchief that was used on him earlier. Carlos can feel the blood being extracted from his veins slowly sucking away his strength away. He wanted to call for help but he is too weak to call for help. The stranger retracts his fangs away, showing Carlos' blood on his mouth.

Carlos' vision was getting blurry as the darkness slowly starts to consume as he saw the stranger's raven hair but for some weird reason it almost resembles Logan. But he knew Logan isn't a vampire. Is he? Carlos was using his hand to feel the stranger's face but the darkness succumbs as he fainted.

The stranger was breathing slowly as he licks the remnants of Carlos' blood in his lips. "Wow." He whispered to himself as he drops Carlos' lifeless body in the grassy ground. "Carlitos' blood was sweeter than I thought" The stranger complemented Carlos' blood as he look at the lifeless Latino on the ground; he felt every contour of his cheek with his hand.

"Poor Carlitos…" The stranger slowly strokes Carlos' cheek. "He lost a lot of blood, well that's probably my fault." He chuckled maniacally, assuming that he did that on purpose. He knelt down on the ground. "But don't worry," The stranger remove his cloak. "Dr. Logan Mitchell will handle everything." The vampire revealed his identity with almost removed remnants of blood in his mouth as smiled evilly.

*Forty-Five Minutes Later*

Carlos was starting to regain consciousness; His vision was staring to clear up he saw the green ceiling and posters of Big Time Rush. He sighed in relief assuming that he was in his room. He lifted himself with his elbows until something burns from his neck; He remembered that someone bit him in the neck, so it did happen. From the distance he saw someone reading a book name: "Blood and Chocolate"

"Oh, you're awake," The person removed the book that was covering his face, revealed to be Logan. "Are you okay, Carlitos?" He asked serenely. He hopped to the bed where Carlos was lying. He unsheathed his black jacket, revealing a gray shirt.

"Umm, Fine." The Latino awkwardly responded to Logan's question. He decided to return to the main topic. "LOGIE, LOGIE SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENED TO ME?!"

"What happened?"

Carlos sobbed as tears began to flow. "I was…I WAS BITTEN BY A VAMPIRE!?" Carlos finished as he continues to cry. But Logan didn't react whatsoever. He extends his arms around Carlos' neck and giving him a hug. The Latino stopped his crying as he felt the smart boy's body heat conducting his body.

"It's okay Carlos," He whispered in Carlos' ear. "Everything is gonna be alright," Logan rubbed Carlos' back in soothing circles, Carlos on the other hand, was busy immersing in Logan's whole humanity. His scent, his soothing touch, his words, his fangs, Wait a minute, fangs?

Carlos was alarmed when he felt Logan's fang grazing on his wounded neck, then a moist tongue landed on the two punctured holes and give it a small lick. Carlos shivered as he felt a burning sensation that went straight to his spine and directly down his groin.

Carlos pulled away from the vampire and said. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" He questioned. "AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR LOGIE!?"The Latino demanded for answers as he glares at Logan's red eyes.

Logan just snickered as he continues to laugh maniacally at Carlos' glare. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Carlos angrily asked.

The vampire smart boy ceased his laughing as he looks at Carlos. "Don't pretend to be all high and mighty," Carlos was dumbfounded until his face was looking directly at Logan's scary look. "You know I can smell your fear. Your fear smells like caramel and your blood taste like chocolate," The vampire continues and licks his lips with so much greed "So delicious, your fear, your blood, your whole being… I want it all. I WANT TO SUCK YOU DRY!?" Vampire Logan declared evilly as he laughed maniacally.

While Logan was laughing evilly, Carlos just stood there watching the new Logan before his eyes. _'Logan…What happened to you?'_ Carlos though. This isn't the Logan he knew and the guys loved. The old Logan was timid, shy, awesome, smart, kind, caring, panics under pressure when the problem gets out of hand, and what Carlos missed of them all was his smile. His smile was the only thing that always made his day, but now the warm smile just faded away into something twistedly evil. The new Logan was dominant, arrogant, self-centered, devious, greedy, lust, and most of all pure evil. Carlos stood there watching the new transformation of Logan. Like some crazy plot twist on some weird movie surfer flick.

Logan ceased his laughing as he puts his attention back to Carlos. "It's time for my dinner," he licked his lips greedily as he approaches Carlos.

"No," Carlos crawled back. "Get away from me!" He raged until his wrists were pinning him down to his bed. The smart boy grabbed the blanket ripped it into shreds; he tied Carlos' wrists together with the shred of blanket and another blanket around The Latino's mouth to prevent him from speaking while his consuming his dinner.

Logan rips Carlos' gray hoodie, his black T-shirt and threw the useless piece of cloth out of the way as he mesmerized Carlos' slim and well-defined abs. Logan leaned and licks on the erected nipples while the other nipple was being pinch. The Latino shivered as he felt the pleasure being traveled throughout his body, he tried to resists the ecstasy, but the problem was Logan. If it's another guy he would definitely call for help, but he couldn't resist the temptation of being touch by the man that he was always dreaming that always leave his pants wet every night.

The Latino moaned through the fabric while Logan moved on to his neck and give a small lick and bite the dried up wound which he previously bit earlier. Carlos moaned as he felt the daggers being punctured through in his neck, his energy being sucked away, his blood traveling from his system to Logan's fangs slowly extracting the delicious human blood, he retreated his fangs and licked the wounds shut, leaving two small hickeys.

Logan wipes the excess blood with his lips as he looks down on Carlos who's having hard time breathing. Carlos was about shutting his eyes, as if his gonna faint due to lack of blood but Logan lifted Carlos' chin and gently lifting him up to him.

"Don't faint yet my dinner, the fun is just started." Logan said seductively.

"Mgh….Nghhhh…" Carlos moaned from his cloth around his mouth.

Logan leaned towards Carlos' ear. "My fangs and your blood will be a profusion of our contract." He whispered as he licks the corner of his ear.

Then the vampire proceeded to the jeans. He slowly unzips the jeans revealing black boxers with a semi-hard erection, Logan's mouth began to water as he saw Carlos' erection slowly hardening from the ecstasy his giving to him. He pulled down the jeans and throwing the thick piece of fabric away as he proceeded to the hem of the boxers down to his legs, revealing an eight-inch Latin cock. He slowly strokes as he licks the head of his manhood.

Carlos moaned loudly as tears were slowly forming through his eyes, He can feel the saliva circulating around Logan's mouth into his manhood, if the sensation keeps up he might cum so easily.

"Lo…Nghh, I'm gngh." Carlos moaned. Logan retreats his mouth while catching the excessive saliva from his mouth. The Latino whined when Logan pulled away but he was silence with a slap.

"Don't worry, I won't let you cum so easily, But If you did cum. I'm gonna suck you dry. Understood?" Logan threatened Carlos while he nodded in return. "Good, I'll reward you for your cooperation later." He promised while holding the excess saliva that was slowly dripping of from his hand. He formed a fist, letting the saliva coating his fingers.

"Now spread them." The vampire commanded while Carlos obeyed. He didn't want to angry him and not getting a reward later. He entered the first finger in the sensitive hole causing Carlos to hiss in pain. His pain was music to his ears as he continued adding a second finger to the hole, making Carlos whimper in pain. Logan began to rub Carlos' ass with two fingers inserted in to him. The Latino felt burning tears into his eyes, they weren't tears of pain, and they were tears of pleasure. He never felt this much pleasure in his whole life, if this was a dream, he'd never wake up. Logan lifted Carlos from his position until his face was in his jeans.

"Now, I need your cooperation for this," Logan asked as he began to remove his belt, unzipped his zipper revealing a thick, eight-inch, juicy cock. He began removing Carlos' restriction to his mouth.

Logan petted Carlos like an obedient dog. "Now be a good dog and suck me, make them nice and wet." Logan commanded as Carlos obeys. Carlos thought this was some sort of torture but it turned out to be his dreamed come true. He sucked the smart boy's cock like a lollipop, Logan moaned through the pleasure as he grips harder on Carlos' hair.

"Hah…Hah… That's it…" Logan breathes as he felt the skilled tongue pleasuring his entire body. "Okay, That's enough." Carlos ceased sucking as he left the smart boy's cock.

Logan lifted his chin. "You're doing well,"

"I live to please you master." Carlos acknowledge humbly to his vampire.

"Oh? Now I bestow upon you, your reward," Logan was intrigued by Carlos' answer as leaned closer to Carlos' lips on top of his. Carlos melts in to the kiss immediately, his tongue slowly traveling through every contour of his lips. He began sucking his tongue towards into his mouth makes Carlos moaned. After a few moments, Logan pulled away leaving trails of saliva into Carlos' lips.

"Why did you pull away?" Carlos whined. Logan shushed him putting his finger on his lips.

"There will be more of that later but right now it's for the main event."

Logan positioned himself directly into Carlos' hole. Without warning the smart boy thrust into Carlos without hesitation.

"AHHH-mgh." Carlos screamed in pain until the cloth was added into his mouth.

"You have no right to scream, well not yet anyways." Logan shushed him up as he began to pull back and push himself back in.

Carlos moaned as he felt Logan inside of him, He can't imagine anything like this in the whole world. The friction of his tight ass and a thick cock the sensation was filling him with so much lust. The smart boy felt his cock was getting tighter; he smirked evilly as he picked up the pace by going faster. The moans and groans were getting faster.

Logan decided to want to hear Carlos moan for his name, so he leaned closer removed the cloth from Carlos mouth and let him moan. Then he leaned closer to the Latino's neck, and sucks the blood up to his skin, forming a bluish-red bruise to it and went towards to the ear. "Go ahead, Moan. Moan my name."

"Ahh…Lo..gan. Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please… make me…your bitch…"

"How badly do you want it?" Logan asked as he began to thrust him harder.

"So bad, Please ahh~~" Carlos moaned as he gripped to the bed sheet harder, making the fabric tear.

"As you wish," Logan obliged as he grabbed Carlos' cock and began to stroke.

""Ahh~ that's it..." Carlos moaned in pleasure feeling Logan's cock inside him and stroking his cock. This sensation was driving him insane. "Logan…I'm gonna cum…"

"Then cum for me,"

With Logan giving him three final thrusts, He finally came. The white substance spurts from Carlo's cock into his hands and some into his abs. Logan also shuddered when he cum inside of him, painting Carlos inside of him until he pulled away.

Carlos looks at Logan while the smart boy licks his cum in front him; he blushed in a deeper shade of red feeling embarrassed. Logan gathered Carlos' cum from his fingers into his mouth and climbed at the bed with Carlos.

"Don't be shy," Logan wrapped himself to Carlos, His legs around his, his hand over his groin, his face towards his. "Carlos Garcia, Your blood is the sweetest thing I've ever had. No wonder everyone thinks your sweet," He complemented as cupped Carlos' cheek.

"Cheers to your beautiful existence," Logan licks his lips into a passionate kiss.

*The Next Day*

Carlos was sleeping in his bed and surprisingly there's no mess. The Latino's clothes weren't torn, the sheets weren't ripped, and the room was spotless. As if the event didn't happened and in the room, Kendall, James, and Logan were observing at their friend.

"I didn't know that Carlos said that." Kendall said as he looks over Logan.

"I'm telling you, he kept moaning my name, wishing him to bite him and I don't know." Logan groaned in frustration. "That's why I slept in the coach, he's too loud." He folded his arms.

"Must be something to do with this," James showed a wrapper of lollipop as evidence. Logan's eyes were wide shot open.

"Oh shit," Logan grabbed the wrapper. "James, were did you find this?" The smart boys asked.

"That? I find it on my room while Carlos and I were playing videogames," The pretty boy answered. "It's a good thing I didn't take one."

"No wonder Carlos acted that way." Logan remembers as he face palmed himself. "I should've hid them,"

"What do you mean, Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Carlos must've eaten my experimental lollipops," Logan explained. "It has ingredients to make you more sexually aroused to the person you looked at."

"Did Carlos take a look at you?" James questioned at Logan.

"No, this must be a side effect. He must have some huge crush on me and then build up inside him" Logan finished his explanation leaving Kendall and James speechless.

"Wow, who have thought Logan?" Kendall smirks at him

"Yeah and to think you'd be dateless." James laughed.

"What are two you talking about?" Logan asked with eyebrow raised.

"Carlos has a crush on you." The two teens interjected together. Leaving Logan blushing, they both laughed at Logan for being so clueless

"Shut up!" Logan barked. To think he's just in denial.

While the three teenagers were arguing, Carlos was still snuggling on his blanket as he smiled in his dreams. Let this be a reminder to him to eat more sweets every Halloween to have sweeter dreams. The vampire Logan in his dreams likes Carlos' blood. He really likes blood that have a sweet taste.

 


End file.
